Trading Faces
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by Monstarzgirl and me. A follow up to the episode Criss Cross Crisis in which Professor Utonium's latest invention malfunctions, causing Rebecca(Monsterzgirl's OC) and her friends to switch bodies. Can our gang of heroes set things right while putting a stop to a pair of enemies' evil plan?
1. Freaky Weekend

**This is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. Please enjoy!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future.)**

**(BTW, please only leave normal reviews relating to the story.)**

Narrator: The city of Townsville and it's a nice, peaceful, and quiet Saturday today.

Suddenly, a loud rattling is heard from the Utonium Chateau.

Narrator: "Huh? W-what's going on?"

From on top of the house, a large antenna suddenly begins transmitting beams of energy. As the waves emanate through the town, several buildings and residences rattle about wildly before suddenly stopping; an abrupt crash is then heard. This continues for several hours before grinding to a halt. From inside the house, Professor Utonium gasps, "Oh...oh no...what have I done?"

In Rebecca's room, Rebecca is in her bed and curled under the covers. The Professor's voice can be heard saying, "Becca! Becca!" Groaning and still having the sheets over her head, Rebecca mumbled, "Uncle John, it's Saturday..." In an instant, the covers get pulled off and in place of Rebecca was Mojo Jojo!

However, Rebecca's voice is heard and she said, "Aw, c'mon! Can't I just have five more min..." Looking down by her bedside, she looked to see Buttercup. Buttercup spoke in the Professor's voice, "Rebecca, whatever you do, remain calm." Rebecca blinked her eyes in shock and said, "U-U-U-U-U-U-Uncle John? Y-You're Buttercup!"

Professor Utonium said, "Not quite, sweetie. I'm in her body. You're also in Mojo's body."

Rebecca squeaked, "What?!" Looking at her hands, she sees them green and her arms covered in black fur. Reaching her hand up to her head and feeling a familiar brain helmet that looks like a turban, Rebecca softly said, "What the..." Looking at her feet, she notices that her feet are green and her toes are shaped differently. Touching her face and feeling black fur on her cheeks, Rebecca immediately jumps out of bed and looks into the mirror on her dresser. Rebecca looked to see her face green and sharp fangs when she smiled, along with her eyes being a dark brown with pink eye whites. She only wore a pair of navy blue boxer shorts and no shirt, showing off a masculine chest with defined muscles on the pectorals and abdomen. Seeing that her body isn't feminine and is now animal-like, Rebecca breathed heavily and gave the loudest scream, "_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!"

Hearing the commotion, the two hear pattering and looked in the doorway to see Blossom. Rebecca asked, "Blossom, is that you?" However, Blossom gave a bark and started panting. Rebecca asked, "Roxi? Uncle John, could you please tell me what the heck is going on here?"

Professor Utonium said, "I'll explain once we get to the lab. Oh, and I think you might want to call your boyfriend to tell him to come over."

Rebecca guessed, "He might be in my body? Oh, boy." Grabbing her phone, Rebecca began to call her boyfriend Mojo Jojo. Over at the observatory, few rays of sunlight came into the bedroom where Mojo lays asleep. Waking up and stretching himself, Mojo goes into the bathroom to wake up a bit more. Mojo washed his face and grabbed a towel to dry himself, but he looked in the mirror and looked to see himself as a female teen with wavy brown hair that is long, fair skin with rosy cheeks, light brown eyes, and wearing a baby blue chemise.

Mojo touched the hair and screamed, "HOLY MOTHER OF EDISON! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" One by one, Mojo whimpered as he looked to see his fingernails and toenails painted a lavender color with sparkles, fair skin without any fur, and felt his body being slender with a few curves, "These nails aren't mine! Even the hands and feet aren't mine at all! The butt's not mine! How did this happen?!" Hearing the phone ringing, Mojo dashed over to grab the phone and answered, "H-Hello?"

"Hello, Mojo Dear," Rebecca replies with much concern to her voice. "I apologize for bothering you at this hour, but I'd like you to come to Uncle John's lab right away. We seem to have, uhm...a situation."

Mojo said, "Yes, I know, sweetie. We both swapped bodies! I don't know how to show up to your uncle's house! I'm only wearing a chemise and a pair of feminine underwear! Do you think you can bring some clothes for me to wear?"

At the Utonium house, Rebecca held the phone and searched through her drawers saying, "Yeah, that wouldn't be a problem." Pulling out a bra, a black t-shirt with The Phantom of the Opera words shown with the white mask and red rose, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of brown sandals, Rebecca said, "Okay, I got out some clothes already. Speaking of which, I might need to wear your clothes and I'm only wearing your boxers. Oh, boy. This all just sounds weird right now."

Mojo flushed and moved some hair out of his face, "Yes, I can tell. You have a brain helmet on, correct?"

Rebecca said, "Uh-huh, and you might need to bring Foxy with you."

"Certainly, Sweetie." Mojo obliges. He then goes to find Foxy, upon Bubbles scampers up to him, panting and yipping. A blank look crosses Mojo's face. "Foxy? Oh my...this will be interesting, to say the least."


	2. Flipping the Switch

Upon arriving at the Utonium household, Mojo and Rebecca quickly get dressed and meet the professor downstairs. Mojo and Rebecca looked to see Bubbles in Foxy's body, Blossom in Roxi's body, and Buttercup in the Professor's body. The puppies are in Bubbles and Blossom's bodies, both panting and wagging their behinds. Rebecca asks, "Uncle John, what happened and why are we in each other's bodies?"

Professor Utonium sighed, "Remember about two years ago that I tried to turn apples into oranges?"

Mojo said, "I do. Everyone swapped bodies all around Townsville and I took the liberty in robbing every place from the bank, jewelry store, and a vase shop. I was first an old lady, a sumo wrestler, a mackerel, and then the rest was all a random blur until the Professor changed us back to normal. How did the experiment first start?"

Professor Utonium sighed, "I tried to give the experiment a whirl again to turn apples into oranges using a new passive nucleic electron alchemy I've devised. Though my early tests failed to retain cohesion and suffered bipolar reversion found that I could saturate the nucleo-peptides with theta emissions and stabilize the dormant synaptic cell structure in its formative phase. It worked!"

Everyone applauded, "Yay! Whoo! Alright! Way to go!"

Bringing a knife and slicing the two fruits in half to show the apple with the insides of an orange and the orange with the inside of an apple, the Professor said, "Yeah, but not quite well enough." Rebecca sighed, "Oh, skunked again."

Mojo nodded, "You took the words right out of my mouth or I should believe your mouth, for which that you are in my body and that your words that have been spoken escaped from my lips as you are in my body. Therefore, you have said the words I have been thinking whereas you thought of and said before I can say it." Placing a hand over his eyes, Mojo groaned, "Ugh, I'm getting a headache just saying it and thinking about it!"

Professor Utonium continued and gestured to a chalkboard, then to a large machine, "But I quickly realized that But I quickly realized that all I needed to achieve total conversion was a much larger dose of theta waves. So I just recoupled the Heisenberg compensators to the radio-frequency array to tap the naturally emitting theta waves that occur naturally during REM sleep, harnessing the neuroelectric power of every citizen in Townsville!"

Bubbles tried doing a handstand, but fell on her back and rolled upward. Foxy licked Mojo's hand and Roxi gave a yawn with a tiny whine, then Rebecca nodded, "Okay, what next?" Professor Utonium continued, "But unfortunately, I overloaded the power matrix causing a negative feedback pulse to discharge back through the frequency array and across Townsville. Thus, not unlike the apple and orange, our exomolecular constructs were inadvertently interchanged. And that's exactly what happened to us!"

Mojo mused for a second and said, "Hmm, I guess not only us swapped bodies and that the rest of Townsville did." As if on cue, the hotline began to ring. Buttercup reached over to answer, but her hand couldn't pick it up and said, "Hello?" She tried again and asked, "What is it, Mayor?" Seeing that she's not holding the phone, Buttercup said annoyed, "Professor, your hand doesn't work!"

Mojo said, "Here, I'll put it on screen."

He presses a button, upon which an image of the Mayor's office, with what appeared to be the girls' classmate Mike Believe sitting behind the desk, flashes onscreen. "Help! Oh, help! We have an emergency situation down here!" Mike exclaims in the Mayor's voice. "We know, Mr. Mayor," Rebecca replies. "Everyone's swapped bodies."

"Oh no, it's not that," the Mayor replies. "My sneakers have come untied!" As the Mayor bends over to tie his sneakers, the group exchange odd looks.

"Uhm, I think that what the Mayor means is that it's not just us who switched bodies," notes Miss Bellum's voice, upon which the friends look up to see an image of the Powerpuffs' other friend Robin Snyder, with her face off camera, on the screen. "All of Townsville did!" She motions toward the window. "It's mayhem! And worse still, someone's taken advantage of the confusion and robbed the bank!" The group gasp in horror.

A befuddled look crosses the Mayor's (or more properly now Mike's) face. "They have?" Miss Bellum breathes an exasperated sigh. "Yes, Mr. Mayor."

"Ohh, that's terrible!" the Mayor replies with concern. The group stare blankly again.

"Uhm, Miss Bellum," Mojo inquires. "Do you know who might have done this, which is to say might you have seen who the perpetrator of this criminal act was, which is to say might you, perchance, have observed who the guilty party might have been?"

"I'm sorry to say no," Miss Bellum replies worriedly. "With everyone switched, no one can quite figure out who is who!"

"Don't worry, Miss Bellum," a determined Blossom replies. "We'll get to the bottom of this." Rebecca turns to the professor. "Uncle John, can you in the mean time help figure out a way to switch us back, please? We can't stay stuck like this forever."

"Certainly, Rebecca Dear." the professor replies kindly. He turns to the screen. "Mayor, Miss Bellum, I may be needing your help."

Mojo said, "I think we might need to have the puppies, Deanna, April, and the Gangreen Gang join us to find out this problem with the Powerpuffs."

Rebecca said, "Good idea, Mojo."

Blossom said, "I think we need to make a change first."

Buttercup and Bubbles agreed, "Right!" In a few moments later, Buttercup is dressed her green outfit that fits well and had a little help from Mojo in shaving her face. Bubbles and Blossom each wore some dresses over their fur coats as they also wore little black booties on their back paws, while Blossom wore a tiny red bow on top of her head. Rebecca looks at the laser gun Mojo is holding and asks, "Ready?"

Mojo nods, "I was born ready."

Rebecca chuckled, "Bubbles, Blossom, you both look adorable." The girls giggle, "You're very kind, Becca."

The group then make their way into town. Upon arriving at the Townsville dump, Rebecca rings the Gangreen Gang's doorbell, upon which several voices sing out, "Come in," "Come in," "Come iiiiin," "Come in!" "Thbbht!" She stifles a small laugh as the door swings open. When Rebecca opened the door, she said, "Guys, we've got a little emergency situation and-" She stopped speaking when she noticed that a black-and-tan German Shepherd walked towards Rebecca and said, "Becca, what the heck happened to ya? You're all hairy and your face is green!"

Mojo said, "Ace, Rebecca and I swapped bodies. Plus, everyone else in Townsville did."

Bubbles walks in and says, "Yeah, me and Blossom swapped bodies with Foxy and Roxi. Buttercup swapped bodies with the Professor, while the Mayor and Miss Bellum swapped bodies with two of our friends from school."

Rebecca said, "It was an experiment my uncle tried to redo a few years ago, but the same results came back."

Ace blinked a few times and said, "Ya mean the one about turning apples into oranges?"

Rebecca said, "Yeah, how did ya know?"

Ace used his hand leg to scratch his ear and said, "Call it an itch." The group stare blankly for a moment.

"Unfortunately, someone's taken advantage of the situation and robbed the bank." Blossom explains. "Can you help us, please?"

"Sure thing," Ace obliges politely. "I'll go tell the guys, too." With that, everyone looked to see the rest of the Gangreen Gang and an albino rat with a pink bow around its neck. The rat spoke in Arturo's voice, "Ay caramba! Everything looks big around here!"

Ace said, "No, Arturo, you're in Snowflakes body and she's in yours!" Arturo said, "That explains everything and why I'm really hungry for some cheese."

Blossom traipses up to him. "The professor's machine has accidentally swapped the bodies of everyone in town, and someone's taken advantage of the situation and robbed the bank. Can you help us, please?" Billy spoke up in Snake's voice, "Yeah, we can help yasss!"

King walked on fours and was wearing Ace's clothes, then Ace got his shades on when Rebecca took the sunglasses and placed them onto his nose. Ace said, "Thanks, Becca." Rebecca smiles happily, "You're quite welcome, friend."

Bubbles takes a smaller version of Arturo's sweater, pants, and shoes and gently helps Snowflake into them. "Oh, muchas gracias, Senorita Bubbles." he says gratefully. "You're quite welcome, Arturo." Bubbles replies.


	3. Who's Who?

Once joined by April and Deanna, the group make their way into town and presently arrive at the bank. Upon entering, the friends stare blankly at the chaotic scene; there was a cowboy and his horse standing by the vault, an owl sitting on the teller's desk, and a baby sitting in the middle of the room. Rebecca traipses up to a guard, who is waving his night stick aimlessly. "Uhm, excuse me, sir," she inquires. "But did you see who did this?"

"Goo, goo, gaa, gee." the guard replies, upon which he sits on he floor and begins sucking his thumb. Rebecca stares blankly in perplexity.

Mojo asks a man by the desk, "Who stole all the money?" The man got on fours and barked, then he started licking Mojo's face. Mojo pulled away and said, "Never mind."

Deanna, who was in her orange kitten Tiger Lily's body, looks at the baby and asks, "Did you see anything?"

The baby shrugged and spoke in a man's voice, "Kitty, I've seen a lot of things."

"I saw who it was." an elderly voice suddenly calls from behind them, upon which the group whip around to see an old lady. "It was a big, furry pink fellow. He seemed very concerned about his property."

The friends exchange concerned looks. "It was Fuzzy Lumpkins!" April, who's in her Saint Bernard dog Goliath's body, gasps. A determined Buttercup pounds her fists together. "Looks like Fuzzy's just special ordered a knuckle sandwich."

Mojo said, "Alright, let's go!"

With that, they all dashed towards the woods and got to Fuzzy's cabin. Mojo gave a karate kick to break the door down, stomped over towards Fuzzy, and gave him a good right hook. Mojo picks up Fuzzy by his overall straps and growls, "Okay, Fuzzy Lumpkins, what's your alibi for robbing Townsville National Bank?"

To everyone's shock, Fuzzy spoke in an English accent and slapped Mojo's hand away, "Now see here, I was sitting my den and making myself some tea: Earl Gray, hot. And secondly, I am not a Fuzzy!"

Rebecca said, "Hmm, looks like the old lady was wrong. If you're not Fuzzy or the culprit, who is?"

"Well," the British Fuzzy replies. "Perhaps it was the Smiths. They seem most unpleasant."

Rebecca said, "Okay, over to the Smiths' place."

Everyone dashed over towards one of the apartment buildings and got towards the Smiths' door, then knocked it down. Buttercup called, "Okay, Smiths, hands off the-" She stopped in mid-sentence to hear Mr. Smith looking at a fashion magazine and speaking in a teenage girl's voice, "Ooh, Gerard, what a hunk!"

The group looked in shock to see the family members all giggling like teenage girls, while there were bottles of nail polish around and magazines on the floor. Buttercup sighed in defeat, "Definitely wasn't the Smiths." Blossom asks, "But who committed these crimes?"

Bud spoke up in a girl's voice, "What about the snobby red-head girl who's rich?"

Julie adds, "Yeah, or even the lady with the crazy hairdo that looks like the perm rods didn't hold?"

Mojo said, "Princess Morebucks and Sedusa!" The group then begin making their way toward Morbucks Manor.

When they got inside, they looked to see Sedusa and Princess in the great hall as Sedusa held up a tray. She spoke in an old lady's voice, "Milk and cookies?" Without any hesitation, the group knocked Sedusa down to the ground and Grubber opened his mouth to swallow the cookies along with the milk whole. Grubber spoke in Big Billy's voice, "Mmm-mmm, chocolate chip!" His friends simply look at him oddly.

Rebecca stands threateningly over the downed villainess. "All right Sedusa," she demands. "Where have you hidden the money?"

"S-Sedusa?" the villainess stammers. "But I'm just an old lady! You're crushing me..." Feeling guilty, Rebecca removes her foot from Sedusa's waist. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

At this moment it finally dawn on the group. "Wait a second," Blossom muses. "If she's in Sedusa's body..."

"Then Sedusa must be in-" Buttercup continues.

On the other side of town, an alarm sounds from the local vase store, upon which the old lady from earlier smashes through the window with a priceless vase in her grasp, her hair now wild and unruly. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" she laughs sinisterly. "This priceless vase should fetch a pretty penny!" Also, a white Persian cat cackled in delight and spoke in Princess' voice, "This little urn would be perfect for Daddy's collection!"


	4. Faking Out the Fakers

Sedusa snickers nastily. "Now we both have free run of the city and all of its riches and no one can stop us!" Just then, the two hear the sound of footsteps from behind them and stop in their tracks. "Say," Princess muses. "Is someone...following us?" Sedusa placed a hand to her ear and said, "I don't know, Princess. It's hard to say."

In an instant, the two villains got themselves tossed towards the shop hard and smacked to the brick wall. Rubbing their heads with a groan, Princess sighed, "Ugh, those stupid Powerpuffs are here."

Mojo adds, "Along with the Gangreen Gang and Mojo Jojo, Princess. I see that you've teamed up with Sedusa." Princess makes puppy dog eyes. "Ohh, but I'm just a cute wittle kitty cat!" Sedusa bends over. "And I'm just an old lady."

"Ha, nice try, guys!" Blossom replies. "We know it's you."

"You can'tssss fool ussss anymore!" Snake adds.

"Well, if you're really the Powerpuff Girls," Princess sneers. "Then you belong in OBEDIENCE SCHOOL rather than kindergarten!" she and Sedusa share a nasty laugh at this. Angered, Buttercup begins charging toward them. "Ughh, enough! You want proof that we're the Powerpuff Girls, well, I'll show you!" she reels back to give Sedusa a punch in the face, but he villainess dodges out of the way at the last minute, causing Buttercup to hit a wall. Sedusa sneered, "Ha, missed me!" She gave a flip and got to the ground, then uses her hair and attacks Rebecca by slamming her to the wall with pink goo. Rebecca's wrists are stuck to the wall, along with her ankles. Rebecca struggled and cried, "Guys, get me off here! I'm stuck!"

Sedusa smirks, "How do you like my new hair gel, Mojo? Or I should say Becky!"

Rebecca shouts, "IT'S BECCA, YOU GORGON-HAIRED JEZEBEL!"

Mojo rushes towards Rebecca's side and uses his laser gun to try freeing her saying, "Don't worry, sweetie. I'll get you out of this." Rebecca screamed in alarm, "MOJO, DON'T! BEHIND YOU!" Mojo turned around and asked, "What?" In an instant, two white strands of hair lassoed Mojo's wrists and flung him around!

Mojo yelled, "WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!"

SPLAT!

Mojo lands beside Rebecca on the wall in the same position with pink gel coating his wrists and ankles. Mojo grunted in trying to get himself free, but no success. Mojo sighed, "I'm sorry, Rebecca."

Princess smiles in delight, "Nice shot, Sedusa! Tag me! I wanna go next!"

"Sure thing, partner." Sedusa sneers as her associate quickly slaps hands with her.

Bubbles paws the ground angrily. "No one hurts our friends! I'm taking you DOWN, Princess!"

Princess said, "Oh, yeah? Try that with these claws, Powerpooch!"

Bubbles and Princess began to fight it out with Bubbles chasing around Princess' tail, then using her teeth to bite down on it. Princess cried in pain, "YEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOW!" Blossom rushed over and helped Bubbles out, then Ace ran towards Sedusa and sank his teeth down on Sedusa's ankle. Sedusa screamed, "GET OFF ME, YOU MANGY MUTT!"

Seeing Sedusa downed, Buttercup sees an opportunity. Using her laser vision, she frees Mojo and Rebecca from the wall. The three charge toward the villainess with their fists bared. "Uhh...now, now, let's not be hasty..." Sedusa stammers.

Over at the lab, Professor Utonium tightened a bolt with a wrench and said, "Well, this should just about do it. I guess. But we still have to find the proper frequency." Turning the dial to a different number and placing his hand on the switch, the Professor sighed, "Here goes nothing."

Miss Bellum said, "Yes, let's keep our fingers crossed and hope this works." The professor quickly pulls the lever, upon which a bright flash of light engulfs the room.

Out in Townsville, everyone froze when the lights came upon the others. After the flash stopped, everyone looked around in confusion. Rebecca looked to see her hair moving around like snakes and said in shock, "Hey, I'm in Sedusa's body!" Mojo looked to see himself in Ace's body and said, "Ace sure has style, but he can't out-style Mojo Jojo. I make this look good."

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" Ace, who is in Mojo's body replies.

Sedusa looked to see herself in Rebecca's body and scoffs at the clothes, "Oh, please! I'm stuck in a some musical geek's body!"

Rebecca snapped, "Hey, The Phantom of the Opera's a classic!"

Snake found himself in Big Billy's body and groaned, "How can thisss guy see through all thisss hair?" Parting the hair from his eyes and finding his hat on the ground, Snake placed it on his head and said, "That'sss more like's it."

Mojo snaps at Sedusa, "Hey, my girl can be a musical geek as you put it, but she's my theatre geek and I love her!" Touched by his kind words, Rebecca gives her boyfriend a gentle hug. "Aww, thank you, Sweetie." Mojo smiles and blushes deeply.

Buttercup pounds her fists together angrily. "Now you are so gonna get it, Sedusa!" Tiger Lily found herself in Roxi's body; she let out a "Meoww" and quickly covered her mouth with her paws in shock. Grubber found himself in Goliath's body and gave a startled raspberry, "Pfffbt?"

Goliath, who's in Grubber's body, panted as drool slowly crept down from the corners of his mouth. Goliath shook his head to get rid of the drool, then barked and charged towards Sedusa angrily. Princess found herself in Bubbles' body and said, "Alright, I'm finally a Powerpuff Girl!"

Bubbles, who's in Princess' body, folds her arms and sneers, "No, you're still the same obnoxious and spoiled Princess Morebucks everyone knows!"

"Hey, don't knock it 'til ya tried it!" Princess scoffs.

Buttercup, who's in Arturo's body, rolls up her sleeves. "All right, Princess, now I'm gonna introduce you to some knuckles!" She and Bubbles begin charging toward Princess, fists first. With that, the big brawl began. Rebecca rolled around with Sedusa as they have a cat-fight by smacking, scratching, biting each other, and pulling each others hair. Rebecca sees water from a large pothole and smirks, "Let's see if your gel can withstand water, Sedusa!" Sedusa squeaked in alarm when Rebecca hurled her fist towards her face, "NO, please! Not that! Anything, but that! NO, DON'T DO IT!"

It was too late when Rebecca punched Sedusa hard and that the villainess' hair got completely soaked from the large puddle, which made Sedusa's hair fall flat and go limp when trying to lift up. Sedusa screamed in anger, "YOU BROKE MY HAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIR!"

Rebecca smiles triumphantly, "Let this be a lesson to you." Mojo cheered, "Whoo, alright! That's my girl!"

The Powerpuffs then turn to Princess. "Now it's YOUR turn!" Princess reeled back in fear, "NO, not me! Please!"


	5. Fusion Confusion

While the Girls and the Gangreen Gang began to beat Princess up, Professor Utonium looked around the room to see Foxy in King's body and Roxi in Tiger Lily's body, while the Professor was in the Mayor's body and vice versa. Miss Bellum is now in Deanna's body and says, "Looks like we need to try again." The professor promptly pulls the switch again, bathing the room in light.

In an instant, everyone changed into various monsters of mythology; Rebecca turned into a beautiful white Pegasus, Mojo turned into a Minotaur, the Powerpuffs turned into three unicorns in their respective colors, the Gangreen Gang merged into a five-headed hydra, and two of the villainesses changed into harpies.

Rebecca reared up with her front legs and began to buck around to give Sedusa a good kick when the two are flying. Sedusa reached her hands out to claw Rebecca and growled, "You'll pay for what you've done to my hair, you little leech!" Rebecca glided around with grace and said, "Try and catch me, Sedusa!"

"Ooh, you little twerp!" Sedusa seethes angrily as Rebecca quickly overtakes her.

Buttercup paws the ground. "Now you're gonna get it, Princess. We're gonna wail on you equestrian style!" Princess snickers, "Hah! You'll have to CATCH me first, twerps!" as she begins to hover into the air. Princess flew around like a hawk and with a battle screech, she drew her talons out and caught Bubbles. Mojo finds his laser gun, aims for Princess' wing, and shouts, "PUT BUBBLES DOWN OR I'LL SHOOT!" Princess sneers, "Make me!"

Bubbles thought of something and used her sonic scream, which made everyone cover their ears and gave Bubbles an opportunity to get out of Princess' clutches. Rebecca quickly swoops by and catches Bubbles on her back. "Good work, Sweetie. Are you okay?"

"Yes indeedy." Bubbles replies. "Thank you for saving me." Rebecca gives a relieved smile. "You're quite welcome, Honey."

Buttercup and Blossom began to fight Princess, while Deanna and April (who turned into beautiful female centaurs) joined Mojo's side in trying to create a distraction to capture Sedusa. The two begin to gallop around. "Hey Sedusa, try and catch us!" they taunt. The villainess seethes, "Meddling pests, you'll pay for this!" She then begins diving right toward them. _Closer...closer..._ Deanna thinks.

Mojo set his laser to a stun setting and once he got a good range, he fired the laser at Sedusa and made her fall to the ground. "_AAAAAHHH!_" the villainess screams as she falls.

"Great shot, Mojo! Yeah!" the gang cheer triumphantly. Mojo gives a modest smile.

Charred but still furious, Sedusa weakly picks herself up. "I-it's not over yet, fools! I'll get you yet!"

Meanwhile, back at the lab, the professor has transformed into a male centaur, the Mayor into a cyclops, and Miss Bellum into a mermaid. "Mmn, that's not right either." the professor muses as he pulls the lever again, bathing the room in light once more. As the light fades away, Rebecca, Mojo, and the others have turned into robots wearing boxing gloves; they begin boxing the two villains.

"Hmm, nope." The professor, who has become a small wind-up robot, pulls the lever again.

With another blast, Rebecca turned into a white tiger and slashed at Mojo, not knowing that he turned into an Indian python and wrapped himself around Rebecca's waist. Mojo grunted in tightening his coils, "Got..you...now, Sedusa!" Rebecca choked out, "Mojo, it's me! Let go!" Shocked, Mojo quickly loosens his grip and slithers back. "Goodness, I'm so sorry, Becca Dear. Are you okay?"

Rebecca nods, "Yeah. I hope this is all over and that Uncle John's found the right frequency."

Back at the lab, the Professor turned into a kangaroo and said, "Nope." He then pulls the lever again, transforming himself, the Mayor, and Miss Bellum into fish. "Hmm, nope." He then pulls the lever again.

Back in the city, a bee stung into a construction worker's arm, who yelled out in pain with Buttercup's voice, "AAAAAAH!" A teenage girl then whacks another girl with her purse as a fly flies into a prom queen's eye, causing her to wail, "AAAAUUUUGGGHHH!" in Sedusa'a voice.

The Professor turned into a mummy and said, "No."

Back in the city, a bear punches a lion, who is then kicked by a pinto pony. The Professor turned into a lizard and said, "No." He then yanks the handle several more times, transforming into a football player, a poodle, a penguin, a cowboy, an octopus, and a rhino. "Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope..." Then finally he turns back into himself. "Hmm...nope." Before he can pull the lever again, Miss Bellum and the Mayor urgently cry, "NO WAIT! That's right." The professor blushes with embarrassment, "Hee, hee, hee..."


	6. The Mixup is Fixed Up

Back in the city, the friends instantly transform back into themselves. "Heey, we're back to ourselves again!" Ace notes happily. Turning to the two villainesses, Rebecca inquires, "Are you back to Sedusa and Princess?"

"Of course we are you, dwee-" Sedusa snaps before cutting herself off sharply and bending over. "I mean, uhm, no, I'm the old lady, see?" Princess then gets down on all fours. "And I'm the kitty cat, meow!" Unfortunately for them, the friends are much unswayed by this; they quickly take the two scoundrels down and spirit them off to jail. "What a revoltin' development." Princess grumbles.

Back at the Utonium house, Professor Utonium looked at the newspaper about Sedusa and Princess being in jail. He smiled, "Well, gang, looks like we've put everyone back in their proper place."

Grubber spoke in the narrator's voice, "You've said it, Professor!" Everybody looked at Grubber funny, but he razzed out, "Pfffbt-pbbbt!" (Made you look!) The friends then share a merry laugh.

_And so once again the day is saved, thanks...to the Powerpuff Girls and friends! Way to go guys, you certainly set this topsy-turvy town right!_

**THE END**

Voice Cast

Rebecca Utonium-Jennifer Love-Hewitt  
Mojo Jojo/Policeman-Roger L. Jackson  
Deanna Makatsch-Mila Kunis  
April Franklin-Mandy Moore  
Professor Utonium/British gentleman-Tom Kane  
Blossom/Teenage girl #1/Tiger Lily-Cathy Cavadini  
Bubbles/Foxy/Teenage girl #2/Old lady-Tara Strong  
Buttercup/Dog-Elizabeth Daily  
Ace/Grubber/Big Billy-Jeff Glenn Bennett  
Snake/Narrator/The Mayor-Tom Kenny  
Little Arturo-Jeffrey Garcia  
King/Goliath-Frank Welker  
Roxi-Jessie Flower  
Miss Bellum-Jennifer Martin  
Sedusa/Princess Morbucks-Jennifer Hale


End file.
